


Into The Unkown

by PatchDoesStuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fanfiction, Minecraft, Mystery, Spoilers, Spoilers - Over the Garden Wall, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), Twitch - Freeform, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff
Summary: Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history lies a place that few have seen, a mysterious place called the Unkown. Though, what happens when two friends find themselves lost here?
Kudos: 2





	Into The Unkown

_Somewhere lost in the clouded annals of history lies a place that few have seen, a mysterious place called the Unkown, where long-forgotten stories are revealed to those who travel through the wood._

» ⌘ «

"...Gazel, Guggenheim, Albert, Beef, Stingy, Windy, Tom, Thomas, Tambourine, Leg Face McCullen, Fluffy, Pete, Steve, but I think the very worst name for this bee is—"

"Wait. Hold on a second. Uh, Tubbo...," The half enderman began. "Where... are we?"

Ranboo looked around, the trees were tall, just taller than him. The wood's residents chattered and squawked under the evening's dark blanket, and an owl inhabitant called out into the pitch black.

"In the woods," Tubbo replied.

"I mean, what are we _doing_ out here?" Ranboo squeaked, he was becoming more and more anxious.

"We're walking home...?"

"Tu...tubbo, I think we're lost... We should've left a trail or something!" Ranboo stated.

"Oooh, well, I can leave a trail of candy from my bag!" The smaller boy chirped.

Ranboo sighed, "No... no Tubbo, it's fine."

As they continued walking through the forest of edelwoods, Ranboo heard something, the sound of wood being chopped.

"Do you hear that...?"

"Mhm," Tubbo mumbled.

"Oh god... Do you think it's some kind of crazy person with an ax waiting out in the woods for innocent victims?" Ranboo shuddered.

"No...?" Tubbo replied, uncertain if this was a good time to responded.

Ranboo mumbled something inaudible to himself as Tubbo went ahead to investigate the noise. The half enderman whimpered as he followed, but reassured himself that things would be fine.

"Tubbo, be careful!" He whisper-yelled to his friend.

He followed the other boy's glance, there was a man there, humming an unrecognizable tune. The man took his ax and laid it on the ground as he collected the branches that had loosened.

"Ranboo," Tubbo whispered. "Do you think we should ask him for help?"

"No, we should not ask him for help," Ranboo whispered back.

The woodsman had gotten a good distance away when Ranboo mumbled, "Maybe we should have asked him for help..."

"Maybe I can help you. I mean, you guys seem lost, am I right?" Said a voice.

Ranboo turned around, blinked a few times, and then said, "What the heck is going on?!"

"Well there's a bluebird talking to us and—," Tubbo began before Ranboo interrupted. 

"Tubbo, I don't think birds are smart enough to speak English."

"Hey, what was that?" Hissed the bird.

"I mean... I'm just saying you aren't normal?" Ranboo responded, a bit embarrassed. "Oh my god, just stop talking to it, Ranboo..."

In the background, Tubbo took out a piece of candy and put it onto the back of a black turtle that was strangely in the woods.

"It?!" The bluebird scowled.

"Uh... uh..."

"What are you doing here?!" Said another voice.

It was the woodsman, he must've heard them shouting.

Ranboo studied him for a split second, the man looked and sounded strangely like Sapnap. Though, it couldn't be him... could it?

"Explain yourselves!" The woodsman commanded.

"And I'll see ya' guys around, bye!" said the bluebird as it flew off.

"Calm... calm down mister! Whatever you do here is _your_ business." Ranboo squeaked anxiously. "We just want to get home with all our limbs attached..."

The man began to mumble, just loud enough for the boys to hear, "These woods are no place for children or anyone for that matter..."

"Don't you know the Beast lives 'round here?" He bellowed.

"We don't know anything about a beast!" Tubbo chirped.

"Mhm, we're just two lost guys tryna' get home!" Ranboo added.

The woodsman sighed, "Well, welcome to the Unkown, guys. You're more lost than you realize."


End file.
